The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem and the understanding of the causes of a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section may merely represent different approaches, which in-and-of-themselves may also be inventions.
Presently, there are various pool cleaners that can clean swimming pools by filtering the pool water and removing dirt debris and algae. There are various pools with different sizes and/or shapes. To clean various pools, pool cleaners need to move in the water across the entire floor of the pools. This specification recognizes that is a need for increasing suction efficiency of pool cleaners and enhancing the agility of the movement of pool cleaners when traversing the entire floor of the pool.